


She's Everything

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e08 The Rain King, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, One bed fic, mulder musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Sleeping next to Scully isn't easy. Set in "Rain King".





	She's Everything

Sleep doesn’t come easily, lying next to her. Mulder keeps waking up, afraid he might accidentally touch her. In any way that he shouldn’t. When the first birds start chirping shyly, the sun beginning to blink, he gives up.

Scully is fast asleep. Her mouth forms a tiny ‘o’ and he hopes she’s dreaming about something beautiful that leaves her in awe. She is pretty, sleeping like this. She’s always pretty, come to think of it. But he never gets to watch her like this. Her face is perfect. Of course she’d try to prove him wrong. Say her nose is too much of this or that, her cheeks too puffy, the angles not quiet right, but Mulder knows better. That’s why he keeps quiet when she’s awake. Watching her like this, he gets to marvel in the fact that this beautiful woman - even when she’s drooling - shares her life (and her hotel room) with him.

They’ve never really done this before, share a room. Not with both of them conscious and healthy, sleeping in one bed. Another thing he won’t admit to Scully: he likes it. They shared toothpaste tonight. For a while they tasted the same minty fresh. Mulder stares at her mouth. He does that sometimes when she talks to him. When she proves him wrong, when she comes up with theories that are so logical that they outshine his own. He loves her mouth. Her full lips, open in invitation, but all she ever accepts from him are his words.

Sharing a room means seeing all her knick-knacks, too. She’s brought running clothes. Whenever he asks her if she wants to go on a run with him, she says no. But he’s seen it tonight. Her small running shoes, well-used in yellow and orange colors. So very unlike Scully. Her running gear is tiny; he wonders how anyone, even Scully, can fit into it. If only he’d get to see her wear it. He is certain she looks great in running tights. The fabric hugging her body just right. But Scully looks great in anything. She’d probably look amazing in nothing, too. He grins. Better not think about that. At least not while sharing a bed with her.

Scully sighs in her sleep. What would happen if she woke up and found him staring at her? She can be moody when she wakes up, before she’s had a coffee. They’ve spent enough mornings together for him to know that. But she can be warm, too, like sunshine. Sometimes she smiles at him in a way that makes him think she’s happy to see him, to spend time with him. Those are his favorite moments. They’re even better than this one right now, his quiet watching game. Talking to Scully, hearing her voice in all facets, is something he would never want to miss.

As she moves slightly, getting more comfortable in her sleep, he catches a glimpse of her cross. She doesn’t even take it off to sleep. He knows she goes to church whenever she can. There have been several apologetic phone calls to her mother when they were working a case and she knew she’d miss another Sunday. Mulder feels guilty, sometimes (most of the time). He doesn’t want her to miss out on things she loves. But he’s also selfish; he doesn’t want to do any of this without her. Like he told her not long ago: he’s not even sure he can.

She sighs again as if hearing his thoughts. It makes Mulder grin. His arm falls asleep and he adjusts his head on the pillow. He can still watch her like this, even if the view is a slightly different one. She’s all wrapped up in the covers, like a cocoon. He’d always known she’d be a cover hog. Mulder finds that he doesn’t mind. But he reaches out to tug at a corner anyway, just because.

“Hmm, no, M'ller,” Scully mumbles, not waking up, but cuddling closer into the warmth she has created. Those are her covers, gotcha. He knows it’s a dangerous path, one he doesn’t allow himself to go often, but… he thinks about doing this every night. What if they were more than just Mulder and Scully, friends and partners? They could be boyfriend and girlfriend or husband and wife. Scully has asked him about wanting a normal life. They almost kissed, too. Are they moving towards something? He finds her face in the dim light and wonders. He still wants her around when he’s old and grey. Maybe they can wheel each other around in their wheelchairs. He smiles. He imagines them sitting on a porch, holding hands. Just the two of them.

Everything around them is quiet in his imagined vision. The only sound the squeaking wood under their feet, their breathing, the birds. That’s what he wants, but… it’s not them. Chances are they’ll still be running after suspects in ten, twenty years. Not after small, squealing children. There’s not going to be a porch.

But those are details, he thinks. He wants Scully around. Forever, if he gets to decide. He wants to draw her baths and hear her hum when she’s soaking in the bubbles. He wants to hear her whisper naughty things in his ear. Ask him to kiss her. Drink wine with her, get drunk off each other. Most of all, he just wants to be there. For her and with her. She’s his savior, his best friend and teller of the truth. She’s his anchor to this world, she’s his partner and has his back, always. She’s all this and so much more. She is… she is… everything.

Mulder blinks. The realization overwhelms him, but as he looks at her, his own sleeping beauty, he relaxes. He needs her, wants her. She’s more than he could ever have asked for.

“You’re everything to me, Scully,” he whispers into the pillow. Maybe the words will find her in her dreams. Or maybe one day he dares to say them when she’s awake.


End file.
